criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deliver Me From Evil
Deliver Me From Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case, where it is be the second case in Toomeswood and second case to take place in Eagle Canyon. Plot On the twilight after the murder investigation in the Toomeswood-Carville Border Station, the team had to convene on prostitute Todd Merowitz's suspected involvement in the corn famine, based on evidence provided by Health and Safety inspector John McKenzie. Vanessa in particular was suspicious about Todd but Jordan believed he was innocent. Chief Bellacoola sent Vanessa and the player to investigate the House of Stags brothel where Todd had worked and to confront him, to which he panicked while denying involvement in the corn famine. After interrogating Todd, Tazia told Vanessa and the player that a body was found in the Brimsvine Cemetery. The team investigated the cemetery where they found the body of butchered priest Father Novello Cappelanio. Summary Victim *'Father Novello Cappelanio' (found butchered in Brimsvine Cemetery) Weapon *'Not Yet Registered' Killer *'Not Yet Incarcerated ' Suspects Todd Merowitz Prostitute Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect suffers from panic attacks *The suspect watches soap opera Suspect's Appearance *The suspect Sally Crosby Retired Baker Suspect's Profile *The suspect Suspect's Appearance *The suspect Donovan Miller Wine and Cheese Shop Owner Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect suffers from panic attacks *The suspect watches soap opera Suspect's Appearance *The suspect Cheese Baloney Cross Dressing Stripper Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from panic attacks Suspect's Appearance *The suspect Minnie Sunnyville Cowgirl Suspect's Profile *The suspect Suspect's Appearance *The suspect Quasi-Suspects ???? Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from panic attacks *The killer drinks wine *The killer watches soap opera *The killer *The killer Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate House of Stags Brothel (Clues: New Suspect: Todd Merowitz) * Confront Todd Merowitz about allegations regarding the corn crops (Prerequisite: House of Stags Brothel Investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Brimsvine Cemetery) * Investigate Brimsvine Cemetery (Prerequisite:Todd Merowitz Interrogated; Clues: Victim"s Body; Victim Identified: Father Novello Cappelanio; Broken Pieces; Business Card; Oven Mitts) * Examine Oven Mitts (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (07:00:00; New Suspect: Sally Crosby) * Inform Sally Crosby about her neighbor's death (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Business Card (Result: New Suspect; Donovan Miller) * Ask Donovan Miller about doing business with the victim (Prerequisite: Business Card Revealed) * Examine Pieces (Result: Obsidian Scythe) * Analyze Obsidian Scythe (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Obsidian Scythe; Attribute: The killer suffers from panic attacks) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Abandoned Vineyard (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Luggage, Photograph, Faded Paper * Examine Luggage (Result:Panties) * Analyze Panties (08:00:00; New Suspect: Cheese Baloney) * Ask Cheese Baloney about his presence at Eagle Canyon (Prerequisite: Panties Analyzed; Profile Updated: Cheese Baloney suffers from panic attacks) * Examine Photograph (New Suspect: Minnie Sunnyhill) * Ask Minnie Sunnyhill about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Minnie identified on photograph) * Examine Faded Paper (Result; Heartbroken Note) * Analyze Heartbroken Note (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches soap opera) * Investigate Penthouse (All tasks must be done first; Profile updated:Todd Merowitz suffers from.panic attacks; Clues:Rosary Beads, Bathrobe) * Examine Rosary Beads (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (05:00:00; Profile Updated: Donovan Miller watches soap opera) * Pry Donovan Miller about romancing the victim (Prerequisite: Fingerprints Analyzed; Profile updated: Donovan Miller suffers from panic attacks) * Examine Bathrobe (Result: Pink Substance) * Analyze Pink Substance (10:00:00) * Grill Todd Merowitz about attempting to seduce the victim (Prerequisite: Pink Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Todd Merowitz drinks wine and watches soap opera; Profile updated; Donovan Miller drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Take Care Of The Killer Now * Go To It Is Only The Beginning (2/6) Is Only The Beginning (2/6) *Move on to a new crime Trivia * This case is one of the cases where Jordan and Vanessa interact with each other * This is the only case where the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. * This case is one of the cases where the killer will need to be interrogated in the Additional Investigation